Cuando sea mayor
by Linna M. Utsukushi
Summary: ¡Mira Suki! ¡Tienen espadas muy grandes! ¡Y se pintan muy raro la cara! ¿Yo también puedo pintarme así? Para el reto 'La edad de la inocencia' del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin! Personaje: Suki.


**Disclaimer: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, sólo busco divertirme escribiendo esto.**

Este fanfic participa en el reto normal de Julio 'la edad de la inocencia' del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!

Suki tiene 7 años, ya que el entrenamiento de ella según avatar wiki empezó a los 8 años.

**Número de palabras: 704.**

* * *

_¡Mamá! ¡Cuando sea mayor quiero ser una guerrera Kyoshi! ¿Puedo, puedo? ¡Por favor! – Gritaba y saltaba Suki._

_Tú puedes ser lo que quieras, sólo tienes que creer en ti. –Le respondió su madre._

_¡Seré la mejor guerrera Kyoshi del mundo! ¡Venceré a los malos por ti! ¡Estarás orgullosa de mí! –Le contestó (o más bien gritó) la pequeña Suki._

_Ya eres mi mayor orgullo, Suki, ahora ve a jugar con Ty Lee que mamá está ocupada con la comida. – Le dijo su mamá_

* * *

_Suki, como buena niña que era fue a buscar a su amiga, cosa que no es tan difícil ya que ambas eran vecinas._

_¡Ty Lee! ¡Mamá me dio permiso de ser una guerrera Kyoshi! – Le dijo a su amiga castaña._

_¡Genial! ¡Yo también quiero ser una guerrera Koshy! , Suki, ¿Qué es una guerrera Koshy? – Preguntó con curiosidad Ty Lee._

_¡Guerrera Kyoshi, no Koshy! ¿No has visto a las guerreras de la isla? ¡Son las mujeres que pelean con un abanico de hierro y usan espadas muy grandes! – Dijo con ilusión Suki._

_¡Cuando sea mayor seré una guerrera Kyoshi muy fuerte! – Comentó Ty Lee emocionada._

_¡Pero yo seré la mejor! ¡Ven vamos a jugar a ser guerreras Kyoshi, Ty Lee! –Sugirió la niña ojiazul y de paso llevándose a rastras a la pobre Ty Lee._

_Suki, Suki, ¡Suki! – gritó ya harta la chiquilla de ojos avellana._

_¡Ah! ¿Qué pasó Ty Lee? – preguntó Suki con la confusión mostrada en sus ojos que eran de color azul oscuro y parándose en seco._

_¡¿Ya viste dónde estamos?! –Le respondió emocionada._

_¿Eh? ¿Dónde? –preguntó Suki mirando hacia todos lados._

_¡En donde entrenan las guerreras Kyoshi! – Respondió Ty Lee emocionada._

_¿Podremos entrar? ¡Quiero verlas entrenar! ¿Vamos Ty Lee? Mamá dijo que ellas cuando peleaban se movían como el viento.. ¡Quiero verlas! –Propuso Suki._

_¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –repetía emocionada la pequeña Ty Lee y finalmente decidieron entrar._

_¡Mira Suki! ¡Tienen espadas muy grandes! ¡Y se pintan muy raro la cara! ¿Yo también puedo pintarme así? –Hablaba y hablaba Ty Lee mientras que las guerreras de Kyoshi entrenaban, las niñas miraban como lo hacían impresionadas y deseando ya tener cumplidos ocho años para poder empezar su entrenamiento para ser guerreras y defender a su pueblo._

_Pero Suki era otro cuento, Suki para su corta edad ya había empezado su entrenamiento con la katana y cuando empezara a entrenar con las guerreras aprendería el arte antiguo del tessenjutsu._

**_Un año después._**

_Ambas niñas ya habían empezado su entrenamiento para ser unas guerreras de Kyoshi y a Suki la habían asignado el puesto de Líder del pequeño grupo de niñas que estaban entrenando con ella y Ty Lee._

_Esta última había empezado a aprender el arte de bloqueo de chi y Suki empezó sus clases de tessenjutsu aparte de las clases normales que les daban a todas las niñas del grupo._

_¡Ty Lee! ¡Ty Lee! ¿Dónde te has metido? –gritaba Suki buscando a su amiga para volver a irse a casa,el entrenamiento ya había finalizado y solo quedaba ella y Ty Lee que no sabia donde se había metido. _

_¡Suki! ¡–Ty Lee al fin había aparecido y Suki no estaba para nada contenta_

_¡Por el amor de Kyoshi,Ty Lee! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡El entrenamiento ya acabo y debemos irnos! ¡Mamá me va a matar! –y la pobre Ty Lee fue arrastrada (literalmente) a la casa de Suki._

**_Tiempo presente,ambas tienen 15 años._**

_La líder de las guerreras de Kyoshi y su amiga Ty Lee estaban platicando en la casa de esta ultima ya que el dia anterior había llovido y no habían podido salir de viaje hacia Omashu junto con el resto del Equipo Avatar._

_Oye Ty Lee ¿recuerdas como fue el día en que nos unimos a las guerreras de Kyoshi? –Pregunto la ojiazul._

_¡Como olvidarlo! ¡Uno de nuestros mejores días Suki! ¡Nada de guerra ni de naciones con reyes locos que quieren conquistar el mundo! –Y ambas rieron._

_Ya extrañaba tus extraños comentarios Ty Lee. –menciono Suki._

_¿Quién en su sano juicio no me extrañaría,querida Suki? –Dijo con un falso tono de soberbia la castaña._

_¡Hay cállate! –y riendo le dio un leve golpe en el hombro._

_¡Oh vamos Suki! ¡Solo era una broma! _

_ ¿fin?_


End file.
